What Would Happen If...?
Everyone who watched the TV Series wants to know what would happened after the Pound Puppies TV Series ended its syndication on December 19th, 1987. Artwork of those predictions will go to the Tribute to the Pound Puppies page. Romantic/Friendship Pairings Who would date whom? Here are some suggestions... Cool Marie: The Romantic Pairing of Cooler and Nose Marie Howling Eyes: The Romantic/Friendship Pairing of Howler and Bright Eyes. Cool Violet: The Romantic Pairing of Cooler and Violet Vanderfeller. Mervin or Jerry?: The Romantic Pairing of Holly with either Mervin (The Fairy Dogmother) or Jerry (Kid in the Doghouse) Whopping Beezer: The Romantic Pairing of Whopper and the newly returned Beezer. Captain Slaughter and Brattina: The Romantic Pairing of Brattina and Captain Slaughter. Bright Igor: The Romantic Pairing of Bright Eyes and Igor. Pupnick Eyes: The Romantic Pairing of Pupnick and Bright Eyes. Whopping Eyes: The Romantic Pairing of Bright Eyes and Whopper. Colette and Reflex: The Romantic Pairing of Colette and Reflex. Momo Marie: The Romantic Pairing of Momo and Nose Marie Musical Instruments Which character would you like to see play which instrument? Cooler: Guitar Nose Marie: Piccolo Bright Eyes: Singing Howler: Piano Whopper: Percussion Sticks Beamer: Bagpipes Reflex: Piccolo Violet Vanderfeller: Violin Barkerville: Cello Scrounger: Trumpet Colette: Cello Holly: Piccolo Howard: Guitar Amy: Violin Igor: Harmonica Vigor: Flute Jackie: Guitar Gordon: Horn Precious: Violin Shakespeare: Violin Bigelow: Violin Dr. Simon: Violin Family Relationships What if this was how the characters were related... Whopper and Bright Eyes are brother and sister. Holly and Brattina are sisters. Brattina is Katrina's adoptive daughter, which can explain their lack of resemblance, Cooler could be distant related to Hong Kong Phooey. Katrina could be related to Cruella di Vil. Mervin and Tammy might be Holly's uncle and aunt. Whopper and Colette are brother and sister. Cooler and Nose Marie could be brother and sister. Holly's brother and biological parents maybe alive. Mervin and Tammy are either siblings or boyfriend and girlfriend. Plot Twist based on The Empire Strikes Back: Captain Slaughter is Holly's father! Captain Slaughter: Has anyone ever told you what happened to your father? Holly: Yeah. He was killed. Captain Slaughter: Holly, I'' am your father. '''Holly:' NO! It's not true. Captain Slaughter: Join me, Holly. We can destroy Katrina and together we can run the puppy pound as father and daughter. Epic Battles What if these characters fought in a Dragonball Z-styled battle... Cooler vs. Captain Slaughter Hairball and Charlemange vs. Catgut Whopper vs. Catgut Nose Marie vs. Violet (both ladies fight for Cooler's love) Jeff and Tammy vs. McNasty Biff Barker vs. Terrible Terrier (Round 2) Millie Trueblood vs. Katrina Stoneheart Holly vs. Brattina The Three Mouseketeers vs. Catgut's gang Older Holly vs, Captain Slaughter Bright Eyes vs. Sam Quentin Cooler and Violet vs. Flack and Tubbs Bigelow vs. Arnold Fist Howard vs Captain Slaughter Howard and Cooler vs Katrina Stoneheart Pupnick vs Igor (both men fight for Bright Eyes' love) Colette vs Lumpy and Bones (Round 2) Pupnick and Cooler vs Clawfinger Igor vs Vigor Adventures that fans want to see Season 3(AKA: The New Adventures of the Pound Puppies) The Pound Puppies enjoying Halloween (Episode 27: Happy Howl-O-Ween)(Beamer, Reflex, Violet Vanderfeller, Scrounger, and Barkerville's debut in the series) A Transylvanian Hound becoming enticed with Bright Eyes(Episode 28: A Boyfriend for Bright Eyes)(Igor's first appearance) Cooler and Nose-Marie inside a Video Game(Episode 29: More Bark than Bit) Howler's Invention turns the Gang, except Whopper into Cats(Episode 30: Pound... Kitties?) Nose-Marie tells the Gang about Pup Heroes from the Egyptian, Medieval, and Renaissance Eras(Episode 31: The Three Tails of Nose Marie) Whopper Sleepwalks, thinking He's a Kitten(Episode 32: Oh Solo Me-ow) Whopper tries to figure out the Riddle "Nothing is Something, Something is Nothing"(Episode 33: Riddler's Race) Bright Eyes makes a new game involving Baseball's Home Plate and Pitcher's Mound with Tennis Balls dipped with Ketchup and Mustard(Episode 34: Hotdog Baseball) the Transylvanian Hound's harmless Pranks get out of hand, after He draws a Mustache on Katrina Stoneheart(Episode 35: Thanks but no Pranks) The Pound Puppies go to a Charity event, not knowing that It's a Trap set by Katrina.(Episode 36: Charity Blues) Little Whopper is Practicing Magic, but Catgut has every intention to aquire Whopper's Wand.(Episode 37: Whopper the Magnificent) Whopper is reunited with Colette(Episode 38: Whopper and Sister)(Colette's debut in the series) The Pound Puppies' Parents Come for a visit(Episode 39: Puppy Parents Day) Season 4(AKA The Pound Puppies Show) Pupnick returns and Pupnick and Igor compete for Bright Eyes' love(Episode 40: Battle of the Boyfriends) Violet Vanderfeller and Nose Marie become jealous of each other and poor Cooler is caught in the middle(Episode 41: Love's First Fight) Holly and the Pound Puppies pack up for their journey to Puppylovia(Episode 42: Outer Space Bound(A promo episode for Pound Puppies 2: Journey for the Puppy Power Comet) The Connors and the Pound Puppies put on a musical based on Sleeping Beauty, but with comedic results(Episode 43: Out, Darn Spot!)(Robert, Sandra, Howard, Jackie, Amy, Precious, Gordon, and Shakespeare's debut) The Connors and the Pound Puppies attend Dr. Simon and Bigelow's wedding(Episode 44: Wedding Bell Barks) Igor meets his long lost twin brother Vigor and the Pound Puppies confuse Vigor for Igor and vice versa(Episode 45: Double Doggie Trouble)(Vigor's debut) In Feudal Japan, The Pound Puppy Samurai and Musashi(Howard) embark to rescue Princess Ayame(Holly) from the Demon King Onigiri(Captain Slaughter)(Episode 46: Feudal Error) Holly's Puppy Pound holds an annual Pound Puppy/Pound Purry Ball and Vigor searches for a girlfriend(Episode 47: The Bark of the Ball) Colette and Reflex are on a date, but Reflex struggles to control his reaction when he hears bells ringing(Episode 48: Reflex's Ring-a-Ding Date) The Connors and the Pound Puppies are stranded at the airport on the Holidays due to a blizzard and meet the Summers Family, who unknown to our heroes are a famous family.(Episode 49: Snowbound Hounds) Howard is accused of stealing and the Pound Puppies must clear his name by finding the real culpirt(Episode 50: Will the Real Howard Connor Please Stand Up?) A female Pekingnese dog falls in love with Beamer(Episode 51: Beamer's Song)(Maya's First Appearance) The Pound Puppies, Holly, and Howard journey to find a rare treasure, but Katrina Stoneheart and her gang want the treasure first(Episode 52: The Ruby Hat of Omar Kayak)(Diablo, Slaughtina, Angel-Killina, Flack, and Tubbs' first appearances in the TV series) Season 5 Howler confesses his love to Bright Eyes, causing the rivalry for Bright Eyes' love to resume(Episode 53: Battle of the Boyfriends 2) Howard gets accepted at college, but Bright Eyes, Igor, Gordon, Vigor, and Whopper don't want him to leave(Episode 54: Howard's College Story) The Pound Puppies rescue Hairball and Charlemange from Captain Slaughter's hideout with the help of the Three Mouseketeers and Dumas(Episode 55: Cats All, Folks!)(Hairball and Charlemange's first appearances in this TV Series) Bright Eyes and Igor try to help Whopper get His Honesty badge to get moved up His rank in the Pup Scouts.(Episode 56: Whopper Goes to the Pup Scouts) A Boy Band called the Rigs Brothers has the girl pups swooning, Howler tries to hate said band, but finds out that He likes their music.(Episode 57: Howler's Got the Boy Band Blues)(The Rigs Brothers' First Appearance) the Puppies start panicking when Nose-Marie thinks a Nuclear-Powered Sattelite is going to plunge through the Atmosphere and destroy the Town.(Episode 58: Apocalypse? Not!) The Pound Puppies and Howard, who is on Spring Break, see Robert having a business talk with his female employer, mistaking it for an affair after they overheard Sandra audictioning for the role of Dominia for a called A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. (Episode 59: An Affair is Unfair) The Pound Puppies must help Bark Solomon, John Dachshund, Marilyn Meow, and Jim Bulldog boost their careers in show business(Episode 60: Three Dogs and a Cat) It's Valentine's Day and the Boy Puppies struggle to find the perfect gift for their girlfriend(Episode 61: The Trouble with Valentine's Day) The Pound Puppies, the Pound Purries, and the Connors go on a vacation at Indiana Beach, but their vacation isn't going as planned(Episode 62: The Misadventure at Indiana Beach) The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and the Connors go on a train ride and must get to the bottom of a mysterious string of robberies. (Episode 63: Sleuth Dogs) Captain Canine, a world famous TV actor, gets framed by Catgut and turns to the Pound Puppies and Holly for help (Episode 64: The Captain Canine Caper) Beamer becomes jealous of a handsome Rough Collie, unaware that the Rough Collie is actually Maya's brother.(Episode 65: Jealousy Will Get You Nowhere)(Ramon's First Appearance) Season 6 Igor dons a Green Trench Coat and Fedora to help Puppies from Bully Cats, and later on, Katrina.(Episode 66: Birth of the Chartreuse Crusader) In 1790's England, the Pound Puppy Musketeers and Sir Howard must save the Duke of Canterbury from a murder-for-hire plot planned by Countess Van Rotten(Katrina Stoneheart)(Episode 67: The Adventures of the Pound Puppy Musketeers) Nose Marie finds a hidden diary, which reveals what Cooler and Nose Marie really are.(Episode 68: The Tragic Secret of Cooler and Nose Marie) Howler and Amy finally fall in love and go out on a date, but Howler turns to Cooler for help.(Episode 69: Howling Sweethearts) Igor shows Bright Eyes His Hidden Talent, Architecture, in the form of His Notebooks. / The Gang is in a Panic because a Ghost is in Pound Puppy H.Q. which was actually Vigor gone crazy after having one of His Nightmares.(Episode 70: Igor the Architect/Something Furry This Way Comes) After being hit on the Head, Catgut thinks He's a Pup.(Episode 71: The Cat Who Thinks he's a Dog) Bright Eyes stars in a Musical Play, and with Igor co-starring, Anything could happen, even if Katrina tries to end the Show abruptly.(Episode 72: Howlin' in the Rain) after Katrina stuffs a Bar of Chocolate down Cooler's Mouth, Vigor tries to remove the Toxic Bar before it's too late. / Nose-Marie Arranges a Karaoke Contest to see who sings well, but Katrina is looking to silence the Competition.(Episode 73: Journey to the Center of Cooler/Karaoke Contest Chaos) As Valentine's Day nears, Igor in a moment of Weakness as He draws Painting of the Couples, announces that He wants to marry Bright Eyes.(Episode 74: Valentine Follies) Igor and Vigor had a verbal fight and the Pound Puppies must convince the brothers to make up with each other/Nose Marie enters a baking contest(Episode 75: Sibling Rivalry/Cooking with Nose Marie) The Pound Puppies enter a parallel universe and meet their human counterparts(Episode 76: Double Dimension Trouble) Amy is dognapped by Flack and Tubbs and Howler embarks on his solo adventure to save her, unaware that he is followed by the Pound Puppies and Holly(Episode 77: Howler the Hero) The Pound Puppies plan a special birthday for Cooler/Gordon's Captain Canine comics are missing and the Pound Puppies search for clues(Episode 78: Happy Birthday Cooler!/The Case of the Missing Comics) Season 7 The Gang tries to find some way to enjoy the 4th of July Fireworks Display, but the Noise from the Firecrackers could scare them, so They turn to Howler for Help.(Episode 79: The Trouble with Fireworks) The Pound Puppies gang make Comedic Skits on Their Own Comedy Show, including a Phony Game Show.(Episode 80: The Pound Puppies Variety Half-Hour Show) The Rigs Brothers come to town for a live concert and Howler must get their autograph for Amy(Episode 81: Howler and the Rigs Brothers) Vigor falls in love with a female Shih Tzu/The Connors and Pound Puppies are going to Hollywood after Sandra lands a job at a movie studio(Episode 82: Vigor's Girlfriend/Hollywood Hi-Jinx Part 1: Sandra the Movie Star) Mrs. Connor's Star on the Hollywood Boardwalk is stolen and the Pound Puppies embark to get the star back/Gordon and Whopper accidentally get lost while wandering around a shooting for the upcoming Captain Canine Movie(Episode 83: Hollywood Hi-Jinx Part 2: Star Stealers) To keep Katrina from getting wise to the Gang adopting the captured Pups, Igor makes a Phony Music Video which becomes popular in the City.(Episode 84: The Rocking Rover) Howard, Holly, and the Pound Puppies go Hiking in the Woods/Bright Eyes' painting gets the attention of a world famous art critic(Episode 85: Argh! Wilderness/Picture Imperfect) At Night, Igor draws Scenery on Katrina's Pound's Walls, looking like something for Dramatic Appearances. / Barkerville tries to get the rest of the gang dignified enough for a Social Event.(Episode 86: Igor the Artist/Pupmalion) Beamer is traumatized after seeing The Burning and starts imagining that the same killer from the movie he watched is out to get him/Holly takes the Pound Puppies to the Amusement Park in honor of the 10,000th adoption.(Episode 87: Beamer's Scary Day/Amusement Bark) Howler and Howard enter a talent contest and are pitted against the Rigs Brothers and another band called the Wet Towels./The Boy Puppies and Howard have misadventures at a mall during Black Friday in hopes of finding the perfect gifts for the girls(Episode 88: Talent Troubles/Black Friday Blues) The Connors buy a video game console and the Pound Puppies play a video game. However, Igor and Vigor argue over who should play first/Howard sees a woman who looks like Katrina Stoneheart and warns the Pound Puppies about her(Episode 89: Wii Aim to Please/The Case of Mistaken Identity) Howler becomes temporarily deaf/The Gang helps Scrounger collect Trash for Earth Day. (Episode 90: Howler's Deaf Sentence/Reduce, Reuse, Recycle, Ruff) The Pound Puppies and Holly go to the Captain Canine Convention to meet Captain Canine/Shakespeare helps Reflex when Reflex has to write a review on a movie he recently saw for a newspaper article(Episode 91: Chaos at the Convention/Reflex's Reviews) Season 8 Beamer turns to Ramon for self-defense advice when he was threatened by Flack and Tubbs.(Episode 92: Hong Kong Beamer) An authorative teenager, his sister, and their cat become in charge of Holly's Puppy Pound after Holly catches the flu/Howler recruits his friends and the Connors, along with several other dogs and their owners, in order to form an orchestra(Episode 93: Corporal Punishment/Howler's Symphony)(Marcus, Camille, and May's debut) In this serious episode, after a puppy is rescued from his abusive master, the Pound Puppies must stop a group of vigilantes, led by Marcus, before things go from bad to worse(Episode 94: Marcus' Song)(Momo's debut) The Connors and the Pound Puppies start a restaurant business where patrons can eat food with their newly adopted puppies and kittens/Cooler and Howard meet two princes who look exactly like them(Episode 95: The Puppy Power Cafe/The Prince, The Pauper, and the Puppies)(Louie's first appearance in the TV Series) Vigor asks Bright Eyes for Romantic Advice after He lays eyes on a pup that just entered H.Q. / Howler takes up Skating to take Amy to a Skating Rink(Episode 96: Vigor's in Love... Again/Hounds on Ice) Vigor babys a lost Kitten, (very rare for Vigor to have a softer personality) and tries to get it back to Its Mother. / Igor makes a Comic about His Chartreuse Crusader Persona, but Bright Eyes and Whopper want in on the Comic.(Episode 97: Vigor's Pupternal Instinct/The Adventures of the Chareuse Crusader) The Puppy Power Comet is stolen and the Pound Puppies, Holly, Marcus, May, and the Pound Purries must follow the trail of the criminal to retreive it.(Episode 98: The Case of the Purloined Puppy Power Comet) Marcus enlists the Pound Puppies and others to serve as a safety patrol/ The Pound Puppies and Howard have misadventures in a toy store while they Christmas shopping(Episode 99: Marcus' Army/Trouble in the Toy Store) In this special episode, the Pound Puppies, The Pound Purries, the Connors, The Rigs Brothers, Dr. Simon, Bigelow, Marcus, and May, along with all the pets and their owners recounted their adventures.(Episode 100: The Pound Puppies 100th Episode Anniversary Hour) Whopper has the Hiccups and the gang try to cure it. / Igor and Vigor argue which is better for earth, More Land or More Water.(Episode 101: The Pup and the Hiccups/Continental Drag) Howler becomes jealous of an Intelligent Siamese cat/Gordon, Whopper, and Igor's play inspired by Captain Canine suddenly becomes viral(Episode 102: Howler's Rival/Viral Hound Dogs) Reflex becomes a participant during a hypnotist's show(Episode 103: Reflex's Hypnotism Adventure) The Pound Puppies, the Pound Purries, and the Connors are captured, only to be free by an unlikely ally to escape from a mad scientist's castle(Episode 104: Escape from Nightmare Island) Season 9 The Pound Puppies help the Mouseketeers find a new member of their group/Momo writes a Haiku for Nose Marie, causing the two to fall in love(Episode 105: Return of the Mouseketeers/Momo and Nose Marie) On Christmas Eve, Holly's Puppy Pound is snowed in and the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and Connor Family, along with several people, puppies, and familiar faces, try their best to celebrate Christmas.(Episode 106: Snowed in at Holly's Puppy Pound)(Buster, Toots, Hubert Belveshire, Jeff, Tammy, Penelope, Danny, Tiny, Charlie, Pal, Casey, Lucy, Rusty, Candy, Mandy, Andy, Teensy, Spats, King, Dr. Simon, Bigelow, Mervin, Charlie, Greg, Mrs. Vanderspiff, Henry, Beazer, Davie, Carolyn, and Sarah Williams' guest starring appearances) Maya and Ramon are dognapped by Angel-Killina and Beamer sets out on his own to rescue them, unaware that his friends are helping him along the way(Episode 107: Beamer's Solo Adventure) The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, May, Marcus, and Holly meet Pupzan, who looks exactly like Beamer.(Episode 108: Jungle Puppies) It's Dictator Day, and the Gang dress as the world's Dictators along with a Chess Tournament, but can Whopper best the rest of the gang dressed as Napoleon?(Episode 109: The Great Dogtators) The Gang sing songs to celebrate Halloween. including Thriller, Ghostbusters, Bad Moon Rising, Evil Woman, Dreamtime, and Sweet Dreams (are made of this)(Episode 110: Halloween Follies: The Musical) Igor tries to find out why Vigor has Insomnia, which is making it hard for the gang to sleep with His endless banter / Whopper and Bright Eyes makes puppets of the gang, and the have their own Puppet Show, but the gang blurt out secrets about themselves(Episode 111: Sleepless in Holly's Puppy Pound/Puppets, Lies, and Videotape) Whopper tells a Story about a Great Airship in the Clouds.(Episode 112: That Magnificent Whopper and his Flying Machine) Gophers overrun Pound Puppy HQ, and the Pound Puppies must try humane Traps to keep the HQ hidden from Katrina before She realizes the HQ is under Her feet.(Episode 113: The Case of the Goofy Gopher Gang) The Pound Puppies and Pound Purries meet Dog Walker and James Ruff and costar in a variety internet show(Episode 114: The Walker and Ruff Show) The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and the Connors retell the story of Cinderella.(Episode 115: Cinderella and the Pound Puppies) The Pound Puppies and the Pound Purries find a lost treasure belonging to Black Fur the Puppy Pirate(Episode 116: The Puppies of the Caribbean) It's Howard's Birthday and the Pound Puppies plan a birthday surprise for him(Episode 117: Happy Birthday, Howard!) Season 10 Howler quizzes Igor and Vigor on how smart They are in the catagories of Philosophy and Inventions.(Episode 118: The Quiz Pups) The Pound Puppies and Holly must cure Marcus from his jelly bean addiction(Episode 119: The Case of the Jelly Belly Blues) In a Clue parody, the Pound Puppies, as characters from the board game, must solve the disappearance of the well-known Millionare Sylvester Q. Redd(Episode 120: The Pound Puppies Get a Clue) The Pound Puppies, Holly, Howard, and the Pound Purries team up with the Pound Puppies' human counterparts from the parallel dimension as they journey around the world to find the Golden Dog Bone if Katrina Stoneheart and her henchmen don't get in the way(Episode 121: Around the World in 80 Dog Days)(Claude Klepto and Dingo's debut) (One Hour Special) The Pup Olympics are underway in town, and the Pound Puppies are ready to compete!(Olympic Trial and Error) The Gang arranges a Go-Fish Tournament in Their own HQ. / Cooler gets bad luck after crossing a Black Cat's Path, which was really Catgut after falling in a Barrel of Tar.(Episode 122: Go-Fishing/Of Black Cats and Dirty Rats) Igor tries to become friends with Catgut, but with less than successful results...(Episode 123: Frenemies to the End) Howard's rich cousin, Claudette Katzenjammer, and her family are coming for a visit and our heroes must impress them if Brattina doesn't get in the way/Howler, Igor, Vigor, and Amy participate in a game show/(Episode 124: The Katzenjammer's Meow/The Price is Wrong) Nose-Marie meets an old Friend, who is desperate to get adopted.(Episode 125: A Plea to Nose Marie) (Special Guest Jon Bauman) The Pound Puppies, Purries, Marcus, May, Holly, Howard, Robert, and Sandra celebrate Easter as the younger puppies hope that Easter Bunny will come(Episode 126: Hap-Hap-Happy Easter!) A visit to a Museum makes Howler and Vigor imagine they are the Wright Brothers in the 1900s. / Igor and Bright Eyes Chaperone Whopper in a Medieval Fair.(Episode 127: Howler and Vigor's Pilot Episode/The Pups of the Round Table) Nose-Marie's visit to the Ozarks makes Her nostalgic. (Episode 128: Nose Marie's Mountain Music) The Pound Puppies and Holly meet Ricky, Ticky, and Tavi and encounter two dog-nappers named Nags and Nathan(Episode 129: The Tale of Ricky, Ticky, and Tavi) Howard, Marcus, the Boy puppies and their girlfriends have misadventures on a cruise ship. (Episode 130: Bruising for a Cruise) Season 11 Whopper tries to Outdo Igor for Prankster of the Month.(Episode 131: The Joke's on Whopper) Team Igor face against Team Vigor in a Hockey Game. (Episode 132: Hockey Puppies) Bright Eyes tries to get a Runaway Pup to go back home. (Episode 133: The Runaway Rebel) A Visit to the Beach takes a horrid turn, after Cooler is separated from the Gang. (Episode 134: You can Run, but You can't Tide) New Characters Howard- Holly's Long-Lost Brother Igor-A Transylvanian Hound wearing glasses on His Nose who likes to pull pranks. He has a crush on Bright Eyes, He's also a Willing playmate for Whopper. Vigor- Igor's twin brother who is also a Transylvanian Hound. Unlike Igor, Vigor is the serious of the twins. He likes to read books. He is a good friend of Howler. Karl Stoneheart- Katrina's brother. Amy- A female pug whose favorite hobby is making Inventions. She has a crush on Howler. Shakespeare- A male Yorkshire Terrier who has a habit of reciting memorable lines from plays by William Shakespeare. Jackie- A male Golden Retriever who likes to play football, baseball, and other sports. He is good friends with Cooler. Gordon- A young male Dalmation Puppy who loves reading comic books. He is good friends with Whopper. Precious- A female French Bulldog who is very sweet and passionate. She is good friends with Nose Marie. Cooler's Parents- Cooler's father is a Beagle and Cooler's mother is a Bloodhound Nose Marie's Parents- Nose Marie's father is a Bloodhound and Nose Marie's mother is a Boxer. Howler's Parents-Howler's father is a Chihuahua and Howler's mother is a Pug. Bright Eyes' Parents- Bright Eyes' parents are both Yellow Labrador Retrievers. Whopper and Colette's Parents- Their father is Saint-Usage Spaniel and Their mother is Retriever. Beamer's Parents- Beamer's Father is a Scottish Bull Terrier mix and Beamer's mother is Schnauzer. Reflex's Parents- Reflex's father is a Burnese Mountain Dog and Reflex's mother is a Schnoodle. Violet Vanderfeller's Parents- Violet's father is a Bulldog and Violet's mother is a Greyhound. Robert and Sandra- Holly and Howard's biological parents. Robert works at a football team while Sandra is an actress. It is unclear whether they are still alive or dead. Maya- A female Pekingnese girl dog who is Beamer's girlfriend. John Dachshund: a Singer and is voiced by John Davidson Jim J. Bulldog: An Old Friend of John Dachshund, and voiced by Jim J. Bullock, Bark Solomon- A greyhound who is a well-known comedian. He is good friends with John Dacshund and Jim Bulldog. Voiced by John Lithgow. Inspired by the character, Dick Solomon, from the 1990's TV Series, 3rd Rock from the Sun. Marilyn Meow- A female cat who was once a singer at a cafe. She accompanys Bark Solomon, John Dacshund, and Jim Bulldog. Voiced by Bernatte Peters. Ramon- A handsome Rough Collie and Maya's older brother. Tiny- A friendly female Shih Tzu puppy. She is good friends with Bright Eyes, Whopper, Gordon, Igor, and Vigor. The Rigs Brothers- A talented boy band consisting of four human brothers: TJ, Tony, Ricky, and Joshua. The female Pound Puppies are in love with them and Howler was jealous of them. In reality, all they want is to fit in with everyone else. James Jowlington- A male poodle who belongs to a family of millionaires called the Jowlington. He is Barkerville's rival. "Marshal" Marcus- Despite the fact that he is 18 years old, he is very authoritive and doesn't tolerate goofing off. He also has a soft side where he adopts Momo and loves him, May, and Camille. "Major" May- She is Marcus' 15-year-old sister. Like Marcus, she is sometimes authoritive. "Captain" Camille- She is Marcus and May's pet cat. She admires Marcus and wishes to serve in the army. Momo- A puppy who once belonged to an abusive owner. He is rescued by Holly's Puppy Pound and adopted by Marcus. Einstein- A Siamese cat who is a skilled inventor and Howler's rival. Dr. I. M. Dastardly- A scientist who kidnapped our heroes to make the ultimate monster. Prince Aster Risk- A prince who bears a close resemblance to Howard. He hails from the country of Paprika. Prince Vector- Another prince who bears a close resemblance to Cooler. He is Prince Aster's pet. Dog Walker- A Great Dane/Afghan Hound mix who is a movie reviewer. Voiced by Doug Walker. James Ruff- A King Charles Spaniel who reviews video games. He is Dog Walker's good friend. Voiced by James Rolfe. Diablo- One of Katrina's henchmen. He bears a slight resemblance to Sam Quentin from Bright Eyes, Come Home. Angel-Killina- One of Katrina's henchmen. She is Captain Slaughter's niece. Slaughtina- One of Katrina's henchmen. She is Captain Slaughter's daughter. Claude Klepto- One of Katrina's henchmen. He is an expert at stealing jewelry in a blink of an eye. Dingo- One of Katrina's henchmen. He is smaller than Claude. Deacon - a Kai Dog, and Childhood friend of Nose-Marie. Voiced by Jon Bauman. Joining the Pound Puppies as permanent members in the TV Series Amy Shakespeare Jackie Gordon Precious Beamer Reflex Violet Vanderfeller Scrounger Barkerville Igor Vigor Colette Momo Louie Joining the Pound Purries as permanent members of the TV Series Three Mouseketeers Dumas Camille Main Voice Cast Which voice actor do you want to voice the main characters? Eddie Murphy as Cooler Kath Soucie as Nose Marie, Holly Nancy Cartwright as Bright Eyes Logan Grove as Whopper Sonny Strait as Howler Alan Cumming as Beamer Tom Kenny as Reflex Gail Matthius as Violet Vanderfeller Gregg Berger as Scrounger Alan Oppenheimer as Barkerville Cathy Cavadini as Charlemange, Collete Jason Marsden as Igor/Vigor Sean Schemmel as Howard Christopher Sabat as Robert Connor Teresa Gallagher as Sandra Connor Kwesi Boakye as Gordon Jennifer Hale as Amy Sandy Fox as Precious Micheal McConnohie as Marcus Jamieson Price as Jackie Hugh Laurie as Shakespeare Tress MacNielle as Katrina Stoneheart Michelle Ruff as Brattina Guest Starring Voice Actors from Other Shows Who would you like to guest star as a character in the TV Series? George Ball Jon Bauman Michael Bell Ellen Blain Jim J. Bullock Hamilton Camp (Died 2005) Townsend Coleman Jennifer Darling John Davidson Judyann Elder Bernard Erhard (Died 2000) George Gaynes Henry Gibson (Died 2009) Elisabeth Harnois Whitby Hertford Jerry Houser Arte Johnson Vicki Juditz Clyde Kusatsu David Lander Page Leong John Lithgow Scott Menville Elisabeth Moss Rob Paulsen Bernadette Peters Henry Polic II Neilson Ross Avery Schreiber (Died 2002) Kath Soucie Sherri Stoner Jeffrey Tambor Susan Tolsky Anderson Wong Tress MacNeille Joseph Gordon-Levitt Jason Alexander R. Lee Ermey Debra Jo Rubb Rowan Atkinson Tony Robinson Doug Walker James Rolfe Category:What If's Category:Lists